starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Seraph-class Urban Landspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Seraph-class Urban Landspeeder | klasse = Landspeeder | ontwerp = SoroSuub Corporation | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 12.000 Credits | lengte = 4,50 meter | snelheid = 200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 kilogram | affiliatie = Royal Naboo Security Forces | era = }} De Seraph-class Urban Landspeeder, beter bekend als de Flash Speeder, was een model Landspeeder dat door de Royal Naboo Security Forces werd gebruikt. Bouw & Uitzicht SoroSuub Corporation bouwde de Seraph-class oorspronkelijk als een model voor burgers. De Seraph stond bekend als een snelle Landspeeder en zijn betrouwbare besturing. De Royal Naboo Security Forces contacteerden SoroSuub en de Seraph-class Landspeeders werden omgedoopt tot Flash Speeders. De Flash Speeders waren groen van kleur, zo’n vier meter lang en vrij gestroomlijnd. De Flash Speeder kon één bestuurder en één passagier vervoeren. Achteraan konden nog twee personages plaatsnemen maar dan wel zittend op de generator van het voertuig. De Flash Speeder was bewapend met één Pursuit/Defense Blaster achteraan. Dit wapen kon 360° draaien en werd bestuurd uit de cockpit waar men het wapen kon programmeren om bijvoorbeeld op een specifiek onderdeel van een voertuig te mikken. De Flash Speeder had een windschild op halve hoogte voor de passagiers. De Flash Speeder kon perfect bewegen over gladde ondergronden en wegen zoals de straten van Theed maar wanneer het zich bewoog over meer oneffen terreinen, wilde de speeder onstabiel worden. De Flash Speeder kon een snelheid van 200 km/h halen in rechte stukken of op de vlakke velden van Naboo. De Speeder kon maximaal zo’n twee meter boven de grond vliegen. De besturing van de Flash was erg makkelijk en zelfs een middelmatige piloot kon de Flash met succes door de straten van Theed leiden. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Flash Speeder cockpit De Flash Speeder werd gehaald toen de Royal Naboo Security Forces kloegen over een snelle en meer beweeglijke Landspeeder ter aanvulling van de zwaarder bewapende Gian Speeder. De Flash Speeder werd rond 60 BBY voor het eerst in gebruik genomen op Naboo nadat de ingenieurs verschillende modellen hadden uitgetest. De Flash Speeder was de snelste Speeder in het arsenaal van de Royal Naboo Security Forces en was geschikt voor lichte schermutselingen en gevechten. De Palace Guard telde 15 Flash Speeders ter hun beschikking waarvan er 5 in Theed stonden opgesteld. De andere Speeders werden verdeeld onder de andere posten van de Royal Naboo Security Forces op Naboo maar elk station had minstens twee Flash Speeders ter beschikking. De Flash Speeders werden snel in Theed, Keren en de andere grote steden van Naboo geïntroduceerd. De Speeders werden gebruikt om te patrouilleren in smallere straten, om misdadigers te achtervolgen en om op te treden in noodgevallen. De burgermodellen werden eveneens door de Naboo gebruikt. Voor de Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY zagen de Flash Speeders weinig echte actie. Soms werden ze gebruikt om de bendeleden van Borvo the Hutt weg te jagen of om wilde dingen af te schrikken die de randen van steden te dicht waren genaderd. De rol van de Flash Speeders veranderde echter toen de Trade Federation Naboo bezette. Nadat Theed was veroverd, gebruikte de weerstand van de Royal Naboo Security Forces deze speeders om verkenningsmissies uit te voeren en om berichten tussen de verschillende haarden van weerstand te sturen. Toen Amidala opnieuw op Naboo was geland, slaagde haar groep erin om met een aantal Flash Speeders Theed te naderen en een kortere weg naar het Theed Royal Palace te nemen. Daar hielden de Flash Speeders de AAT’s en de B1 Battle Droids tegen terwijl Amidala het paleis binnendrong op zoek naar Viceroy Nute Gunray. Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo werden vele Flash Speeders vernietigd. Nadat de vrede was hersteld, bestelden de SoroSuub Corporation opnieuw een grotere lading Flash Speeders bij SoroSuub Corporation met onder andere een sterk bewapende versie van het voertuig. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War verdwenen er verschillende Flash Speeders die later opdoken in de handen van de Rebel Alliance. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Crisis on Naboo *Star Wars: Rebels **Warhead **In the Name of the Rebellion Bron *Flash Speeder in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Landspeeders category:SoroSuub Corporation category:Royal Naboo Security Forces